mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Yonko
The Yonko (四皇 Yonko, literally meaning "Four Emperors") are the four most notorious and powerful pirate captains in the world (by the World Government), but are neither allies nor enemies of one another, preferring to remain autonomous under most circumstances. These four individually usually reside within the second half of the Grand Line(known as the " New World"), exerting impressive influence and control over dozens of other pirate crews and self-governing islands their. They may wonder from time to time out of the New World doing tasks such as recruitment, alliances and acquiring knowledge. __TOC__ Abilities and Power As an entity, the Yonko are one of the three great powers of the world, the others being the Shichibukai and Marines. Their strength and influence are such that they live quite literally as though they are emperors, doing mostly as they please. Individually, they are considered to be the most powerful pirates in the world, as well as having a powerful crew and being the closest people to being considered the King/Queen of Pirates. Because of their power, they can declare chosen locations as their own; the mere declaration is often enough for others, both Marines and pirates alike, to acknowledge their authority. In fact, in the New World, they each have a territory that they govern. These territories benefit from the protection the emperors provide, keeping the borders safe from any faction that might want to invade them. It is only with the combined efforts of the Marines and the Shichibukai, as well as the distrust among them, that keeps their power in check. The Yonko themselves are not allied together as a coalition compared to the Shichibukai and follow their own individual paths. The possibility of two or more of the Yonko forming an alliance is enough of a threat to cause the World Government to panic. A war between two of the Yonko is considered an epic crisis, and the alliance/helping of two of the Yonko is utterly shocking and a breathe taking experience and moment. They can motivate others to become pirates and on top of this, the influence these pirates have over others is far greater than any other noted group. Because of their immense power, it is necessary for factions aiming to oppose them to first strike an alliance with other factions in order to bring the Yonko down. History of the Yonko Before the Golden Age of Pirates Not much is known throughout Hedgehog Piece about the history of pirating, let alone it's Yonko's. Whether the idea/concept of Yonko were developed during this Age or " The Golden Age of Piracy " is still unknown but it would seem that it came from " The Golden Age of Piracy ". The Golden Age of Piracy Much like the Age before it, there is little throughout Hedgehog Piece that talks about it or even known about it. Yonko throughout this Age have yet to be revealed or talked about, even by pirates of " The New Age of Piracy ". Most believing that this Age inspired " The New Age of Piracy ", it would imply that there must have been Yonko and/or even a King/Queen of Pirates during this time that gave pirates throughout the next generation inspiration to become them. The New Age of Piracy During this Age throughout the time of Hedgehog Piece, there has only been one Yonko revealed. During the Raven's Point Arc, Yonko Silas A. Bourne made an appearance here, only being there to meet a member of his crew and see the many future challenges and potential of pirates that had been there. Members Category:Yonko Category:Pirates Category:Three Great Powers